


Conundrum

by ladydragon76



Series: Excess Energy [2]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, KINK: BDSM, KINK: D/s, KINK: bondage, M/M, character: blurr, character: springer, character: topspin, character: twin twist, genre: drama, kink: exhibitionism, kink: masochism, kink: sadism, rating: R - Freeform, verse: idw, warning: au, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s January Challenge: Through another’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** I’m really hazy on the sequence of events surrounding the Wreckers and who was alive or dead or even on the team, so let’s go with AU/Canon? What Canon? References [Excess Energy](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/115547.html)

**Title:** Conundrum  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** Excess Energy  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Characters:** WreckerTwins (Topspin  & Twin Twist)/Blurr, Springer  
 **Summary:** Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s January Challenge: Through another’s eyes.  
 **Notes:** I’m really hazy on the sequence of events surrounding the Wreckers and who was alive or dead or even on the team, so let’s go with AU/Canon? What Canon? References [Excess Energy](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/115547.html)

 

**Conundrum**

 

Topspin and Twin Twist were fighting with each other again. Springer wasn’t sure what they were fighting about this time as a solid half was obviously across their bond, and only punctuated by a snarl here, a growl there, and a truly impressive string of expletives that had a number of helms turning.

Both jumpstarters went still for a moment, then Twin Twist -always more volatile- stepped forward into a punch aimed for his brother’s face. Topspin sidestepped it and shoved Twin Twist back with a sharp, “Frag off!”

Then Blurr -and this is where Springer got lost in a moment of ‘what the frag’ every time he saw the Racer butt into one of the twins’ fights- slouched in his chair, hiked a knee up to his audial, and drove a damn powerful kick into the side of Twin Twist’s thigh.

Springer couldn’t figure out if Blurr was brave or stupid. He decided stupid as Twin Twist growled down at him with clenched fists. Twin Twist could crush Blurr’s ridiculously light plating like a tin can, and he looked about ready to.

“You shouldn’t fight,” Blurr said, smug little smirk plastered across his face. Springer wanted to wipe it off, and it was even aimed at him. _How_ was the little glitch still functioning? “Be way more fun to play with me.”

“News flash, lickitysplit, not every mech in the ‘verse wants to play with you all the time!”

Impossible as Springer had thought it, Blurr’s smirk got even more smug. “You do.”

Topspin snickered, earning a glare from his brother, and stepped forward to haul Blurr to his feet. He dipped, Blurr squeaking and laughing as he was dumped over Topspin’s shoulder.

Twin Twist grumbled, but as Blurr looked up and waved with wiggling fingers, he followed them out of the common room.

Springer shook his helm. He didn’t get them. He wasn’t sure there _was_ anything to get. Charged up idiots, and a small selection on board the ship to choose from. None of the others seemed to be willing to put up with Blurr’s narcissism, or the twins’ rough handling. Springer _knew_ Blurr hated dents or scratches -everyone did- and yet he’d seen the results of a night spent in the twins’ berth.

He glanced around. Perceptor’s mouth was twisted to the side in grudging, annoyed acceptance. He was the one that would have to repair the Racer in the morning.

Springer huffed, and tried to find where he’d left off reading.

~ | ~

Blurr hissed like a cybercat when fragged off. It didn’t happen often, but Primus in the Pit, when it did, it was frelling hysterical.

Springer thought he should maybe step in this time. Topspin was rolling his optics, and Twin Twist was beginning to look less and less amused as Blurr hit him repeatedly, doing more damage to his fists than Twin Twist’s finish. Blurr pulled his weight on the team, but he wasn’t a melee fighter for a reason.

“Knock it off,” Twin Twist snapped, and shoved Blurr back.

Blurr went flying.

“Twist!” Topspin stepped forward to pick up a shocked and wounded Blurr, and carried him off.

“What? It was getting annoying. He didn’t have to keep hitting the _same_ fragging spot!”

Springer watched, still trying to figure them out as Blurr glared, then stuck his tongue out at Twin Twist.

And why the frag was Topspin always carrying Blurr off? Mech could walk.

~ | ~

Springer had promised himself he would figure the fraggers out. They’d gone from a ‘what the frag’ to a ‘No, really. _What_ the _frag_?!’.

Blurr was ridiculously daring about striking either of the twins, though he seemed to hit Twin Twist more. He pushed their tempers purposely, and only subsided if Topspin growled his name. Well, subsided might be the wrong term. Blurr shifted gears, throttled back a little. He seemed to delight in riling them up. Goading.

For the twins’ part, Topspin never struck Blurr. Twin Twist did, but no matter how angry he seemed, and no matter how pathetically Blurr behaved afterward, Springer never saw actual damage.

Physical damage. For now. How the frag fragged up were these mechs to continue what was looking more and more like it wasn’t kinky, but abusive?

“Leave it, lad,” Kup advised.

Springer ignored him. This was his team, and even if he couldn’t tell who was actually a victim, _if_ there even was a victim, he couldn’t leave it alone. These idiots had to have one another’s backs in combat. He didn’t need some escalating lovers’ quarrel putting other lives at risk too.

~ | ~

“Don’t push as far as you did last time,” Twin Twist was saying as Springer stopped just outside the common room door. What the frag were they doing in there this late? “Least not with that subject.”

Springer peeked around the corner. It wasn’t spying. These were mechs he was responsible for. It was definitely in the realm of checking up on them for the good of all Wreckers.

“Too much?” Blurr asked from his spot curled up on Twin Twist’s lap.

“Yeah,” Topspin replied. “That one barb landed.”

“I’m sorry.” Blurr’s voice was soft, and he tipped his chin up to lay a gentle -loving?- kiss on Twin Twist’s chin.

“You didn’t know.”

“Still,” Blurr said.

There was a moment of easy silence, then Blurr grinned over at Topspin. “I want shoved around a little more. And tied up!”

Springer blinked. What?

Ok, he knew they were into that sort of thing. Pits, he’d been caught up in one episode. But _what_?! Was all the fuss and fighting part of their stupid game?

“I can do that, but I don’t want any whining that I dented you. Slag barely counts as plating, let alone fragging armor.” Twin Twist pinched at Blurr’s forearm. “Hard to be careful with you once you get me wound up.”

“I know. Just don’t like putting Percy out.”

Topspin shifted, kicking his feet up on the table. “Speaking of dents. I think if you want to be rougher, we should wait until after the upcoming mission. Don’t want you off balance in enemy territory.”

Blurr snorted a short laugh. “Please? Not sure my ego could survive stumbling and crashing at top speed.”

The twins smiled together. Twin Twist snickered, and poked Blurr’s plating. “Not sure _you_ could survive.”

“He’d make a cute cube.” Topspin winked at Blurr.

“Lot less fun to ‘face though,” Twin Twist chuckled.

“I’m not cute, I’m gorgeous.”

“Cutely gorgeous?” Topspin asked.

“Gorgeously cute?” Twin Twist suggested.

“Shut up!” Blurr laughed, and _didn’t_ hit Twin Twist.

Springer shook his helm. Those glitches! Was this how they did it? Discuss how they were going to pick fake fights with each other in public to spice up their already way too active sex life?

He huffed, and stomped off. Slag the slaggers!

~ | ~

“Think he’ll leave us be now?” Blurr asked as Springer’s footsteps faded away.

Twin Twist shrugged, not really caring. They’d held their discussion in a public place tonight because Kup had suggested it when Blurr had threatened to accidentally on purpose hit Springer with some well-placed friendly fire if he didn’t stop stalking them.

“He was worried,” Topspin said.

“He’s nosey.” Blurr gave himself a minute to frown and sulk, then snuggled better into Twin Twist’s embrace. “So what do you think? Night after we get back from the job, or as soon as the jump shuttle’s safely away from the wrecking and ruling?”

“Shuttle,” Twin Twist purred.

Topspin nodded assent, and made a note on his datapad. He hadn’t particularly cared what Springer thought about his relationship, but the constant sneaking and spying had been grating and disruptive. He didn’t like disrupted mates. They were far more fun when wondering how to tease and play, than fussing over whether or not Springer was going to bust in again and ruin a moment.

Hopefully things could go back to normal now.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
